


Dominion

by Jarakrisafis



Series: Dominion [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ‘Cons capture Ratchet and modify his coding to include slave coding, unfortunately for them the Autobots get him out, but he is still bound to the first mech he sees when he wakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominion

I froze as a short transmission insinuated its way into my processor and changed several lines of code. Running a quick analysis I frowned, that couldn’t be right.

“Easy Ratch, we’ve got you.” I shook my helm slightly as Jazz leaned around me to peer at the medic who’s optics were flickering weakly as he stared up at us.

“Go back into recharge.” I said as Jazz moved out of our cover to wave down Skyfire to help us evac. We had hauled Ratchet out of the Decepticon base but neither of us wanted to drag his aft all the way back to the Ark.

Glancing down at him I realised his optics were dark, systems quiet, as a small suspicious thought started to grow. I needed to run a deep scan on what exactly had been changed by that transmission.

* * *

Poking my helm into medbay I raised an optical ridge at First Aid. “He awake yet?”

“I was just about to bring him out of stasis.” The young medic replied as I made my way over to them.

I grinned as Ratchet spat out several curses aimed at both Megatron and Decepticons in general before he had even fully finished his boot sequence.

“Do you mind giving him a hand back to his quarters?” First Aid asked, ignoring his mentors protests, “whatever they gave him as affected his equilibrium control, it should be almost fixed by now, but I’d rather he has something to lean on.”

“Not at all.” I said as Ratchet shot us both venomous looks as he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the berth. Obviously a little quickly as he nearly tumbled off with a muttered curse. Standing up he swayed for a moment before wrapping an arm around my neck.

He stabilised after a few steps, but made no move to unhook his arm as we made our way towards the living quarters.

“These aren’t mine.” He said with a frown as I entered my door code and guided him in. Never had I been so glad that Jazz had moved out to stay with Prowl and I had never been assigned a new roommate.

“Mirage, I should get back to my quarters, what are you...” I cut him off with a finger to his faceplates, time to test whether this new coding was genuine or not.

“Stay.” I said, the intonation making it a command rather than a question.

He froze, optics widening for a moment before his armour rattled in agitation. “Well. Slag!” He stated. “Megatron said they were going to... but I thought you’d got me out before...”

“It worked.” I interrupted as I leant back against the far wall.

“We need to tell Optimus.” Ratchet said as he hunched his shoulders.

“Do we?” I asked, causing him to jerk his helm up in surprise. “Turn your comm. off.”

“What the frag are you playing at?” He asked as his optics flared in surprise.

I smirked, frag indeed. “Come here.” I said, pointing at the floor at my pedes.

“Ratchet, come here.” I repeated when his only movement was to clench his hands as he fought his new coding. “The pain will only get worse until you obey.” I casually informed him.

I smiled as he finally came to stand in front of me. “Good pet.” A gentle hand on his shoulder had him kneeling before he realised what he had done.

“Mirage, I don’t want this.” He said obviously working out what I intended as I ran a hand over his helm. “Please.”

“Quiet pet.” I tilted his head back, fingers ghosting across his faceplates. “I’ve missed this.” I chuckled at the confusion he was radiating. “Coding like yours wasn’t unusual in the Towers.” I clarified.

The dawning comprehension on his faceplates caused my circuits to tingle. It had indeed been far too long since I had another mech at my mercy.

Retracting my panel I placed a hand around his helm, guiding him towards my spike.

“I can make it an order.” I said as he turned his helm away.

“You won’t get away with this.” He snarled, his optics flashing with anger and pain as he disobeyed my order to be silent.

“We’ll see.” I said with a smirk. The Towers had got away with it for millennia and the enforcers had never seemed to get the idea that slaves could be ordered to say they were free.

Pulling his helm back around to face me I smirked. “Pleasure me. As well as you can. And don’t even think of hurting me, you won’t like the consequences.”

He held out for a few more seconds before he dropped his optics with a faint whine. Unless he liked pain he would learn to obey me without hesitation.

“Better.” I hissed as my spike was wrapped in wet warmth as he took me into his mouth. Groaning I let my helm fall back against the wall as I drank in the sensations. I felt the minute flinch in his frame when my cooling fans switched on and I ran a hand around his helm, the other latching onto his chevron as I began to thrust my hips.

His protest, muffled by my spike made me laugh as he tried to pull away. I let him squirm for a while longer before letting him go. He scrabbled backwards, vents heaving as he stared at me like we had never met before.

“Up.” I ordered, motioning to my berth. “On your back.”

He obeyed quickly enough, pain chasing away whatever resistance he may have been thinking about, hands clenched into fists as shudders ran through his frame, and optics stubbornly offline.

I ignored the tension in his frame as I settled above him, hands exploring his frame, feeling the heat starting to build in his circuits and the static starting to crackle across wiring.

“Relax pet.” I said as I slid a couple of fingers down the seam of his cod armour. His new coding must have taken my encouragement as an order as the tension in his frame bled out, his panel sliding back with an audible click.

His whimper as I pushed his legs apart sent heat racing through my frame. I slid a finger, then two, into his slick valve, scissoring my fingers to prepare him. Explaining an injury like this to First Aid was not on the top of my priorities list.

He whimpered again, trying to slither away from my fingers. “Oh stay still.” I said, grinning as he stopped trying to pull away.

Lining up our hips I slid in slowly, savouring the feel of being surrounded by warmth and moisture.

“Yesss.” I hissed, drawing out the word as I rocked my hips into the wet valve beneath me. “Turn your optics on pet. Look at me.”

My engine revved as blue optics snapped on, darkening with arousal that he couldn’t deny as he glared at me, such a sweet mix of hate and fear and confusion.

Quickening my pace I curled my fingers into his hips, feeling metal give beneath my grip as static charges raced over our armour, discharging with little sparks of pleasure.

I overloaded with a groan, electricity whiting out my vision for a nanoclick as my arms gave out.

I purred, engine vibrating against Ratchets chassis before I heaved myself up and regarded his still humming frame.

“Poor pet,” I said as I curled up beside him, “still so hot.” I dragged a finger across the entrance to his valve, savouring the rev of his engine and the shudder that ran through him as he tried to remain silent and still. Like all slaves he learnt quickly, than again, anything must be preferable to the pain brought about by disobeying an order.

Curling two fingers into his valve I leant towards his audio receptors. “Overload for me pet.” Barely a whisper but he didn’t need anymore as I finally allowed him the release his frame needed.

Watching the blue optics flicker back on I grinned as I planned my next words.

“Tell nobody about this. Do not mention your new coding, either directly or indirectly. Go about your duties as normal.”

I slid off the berth, I needed to go wash, and buff out my new white and red scuffs. I paused before I hit the pad to open the door and glanced back at him.

“Oh and Ratch, I’ll see you back here tonight.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Long Hard Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/289159) by [darthneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthneko/pseuds/darthneko)




End file.
